Out Of The Ashes
by Alchemystik
Summary: In a futuristic nightmare world, Wyatt and Chris Halliwell search for their missing mother and aunts. With Darryl Morris, Cole Turner and the mysterious young Phoenix Princess, Cassandra, they face the Ultimate Evil!
1. Chapter 1

Out Of The Ashes

Chapter 1: Lost in a Lost World

By: Alchemystik

San Francisco, a Territory of The Overlord's Commonwealth in the year 2027.

Chris shifted the bag of groceries in his hand and looked up and down the street; so far, so good. Feigning nonchalantness, he leaned against the wall of a condemned warehouse, his eyes still searching the ragtag crowd for the slightest hint that the Overlord's Death Squad had spotted him.

He felt the wall give slightly, and slipped through the crack that appeared. As his headed down the narrow stairs, he heard the mechanism that controlled the entry portal clang shut.

He loped down the spiral staircase, a tall, lithe young man with chiseled good looks and a wary expression in clear green eyes.

He reached the bottom of the metal stairs, and stopped at the metal fire door in front of him. A wave of his hand made the door flare up in a blue color, then subside as he heard the lock click. He pushed the door open, yelling " I'm home " as he re-activated the force field; just one of the many devices that ensured the safety of himself and the few loved ones he had left.

He passed through a large and sleek living room, done primarily in shades of silver and black. As he neared the swinging doors that lead to the small but fully equipped kitchen, the sound of wheels made him stop and look down the hallway.

A genuine smile showed on the usually serious face when he saw the black man in the motorized wheelchair.

" You're late, boy. " Darryl Morris scowled. " I was worried. "

" Sorry. " Chris apologized, " But the lines were extra long today. Still managed to get you something, though. "

He tossed a small bag onto Darryl's lap. With his one good hand, he opened the bag and peered in, moving the bag slightly so that he could see with the one eye he had left.

Darryl Morris; friend, confidant and protector of the Charmed Ones, had lost his famly and nearly his own life in one of the Overlord's " Cleansings. " He now devoted himself to his beloved friend Piper's son, guarding and loving the young man before him with a fierce, unyielding devotion.

He blessed Cole Turner, the former rogue demon Belthazor, who had found him living on the streets and took him in. When Victor, Chris's grandfather died, Cole took on the added burden of guiding and guarding his ex-wife's nephew. It had taken time and a genuine devotion to win over the angry young man, who had been fed on the unpleasant stories of the old Cole since his childhood. Slowly, trust was built, and from there a firm friendship and alliance had blossomed. It was Cole who taught Chris how to harness his powers, to hone them, to develop a precise control. Cole had gone from being the boogeyman of his youth, to the mentor Chris knew he could not exist without.

Now, the three of them dwelled together in a clean, well-furnished and safe home, deep under the ground. The combination of Cole and Chris's magic made the place virtually undetectable to the demons who hunted the few remaining magical creatures that remained in the city.

The bounty on a magical creature like Cole was high, but Chris's position as the younger brother of " The Chosen One " made him a most desired item on the demonic hit list.

Darryl stared into space, remembering the days when Shelia and the boys had joined him at the magenta colored manor on the hill. The entire Halliwell family welcomed the Morrises at all holidays, and they grew as close as was possible without the tie of blood.

Then, when Wyatt was sixteen and Chris was fourteen, the sisters had disappeared. The manor was in disarray, blood was splattered on the floor, but the only thing missing was the Book of Shadows; the sisters most prized possession, the seat of their power.

The boys moved in with their grandfather, Victor, but a year later an angry Wyatt had fled the house in the middle of the night, vowing to find his missing family. He had not been seen since, although he and Chris kept in touch with the mental bond they had formed during childhood. Wyatt was evasive, would not tell his little brother where he was or what he was doing. When Cole resurfaced, to Chris's surprise, Wyatt urged his little brother to allow the demon to teach him and protect him.

" You can't ask for a better guide, Chris " Wyatt had told him.

" But...he's the enemy! Aunt Phoebe...Mother...! "

Wyatt's thoughts had become impatient, " They think like women. This is a different time and place, Chris, and if a demon as powerful as Cole Turner, with ties to our family and knowledge of the demonic ways wants to help you and keep you safe, you say yes. And thank you. You have enough truth-sense to know if he is sincere or not. "

Cole WAS sincere. Completely and utterly sincere. How he had returned was never discussed, but there was certainly nothing wrong with either his mental state nor his survival skills. Both had been put to the test when Victor had died in the same " Cleansing " that had taken Darryl's family.

Chris came close to " losing it " when his grandfather died. His father, Leo Wyatt was a distant figure, and with his brother Wyatt gone, he felt completely alone, abandoned in this new and dangerous world.

When the Halliwell sisters disappeared, Leo had been reinstated as an Elder, and since then had developed the serene indifference so many of the upper echelon displayed.

Piper had been the sun and moon to Leo and her loss devastated him. He struggled on for a short while, determined to raise their sons as she would have wished, but the chance to get his wings back, to return to the life of service he had loved proved too strong a lure. He had sent the boys to live with his father-in-law and returned to the upper world. He hoped that by regaining his powers, he would be able to solve the mystery surrounding his wife and sisters-in-law's disappearance.

Chris couldn't help but feel betrayed by his father's and then his brother's desertion. Coupled with the pain of his mother's and aunts' probable death, Chris Perry Halliwell was a walking time bomb. Anger, grief and growing powers made for a deadly combination.

Cole saved us both, Darryl mused. He could hear Chris whistling as he put the few groceries he was able to pick up.

" Where's Cole? " Chris asked as he came back out into the hallway.

Darryl drew the small plastic sack out of the paper bag, a smile breaking out on his disfigured face. Chris had remembered the older man's love of licorice and had somehow gotten a hold of a small bag.

" Aw, Chris, you shouldn't have! You had to pay at least ten credits for this! "

Chris grinned back, happy to see the pleasure on the Darryl's face. Cole was his mentor and friend, but Darryl was loved and respected as the father figure in Chris's life, now.

" Where's Cole? " Chris asked, again, and the smile left Darryl's face.

" He found out there's another Cleansing tonight. Seems a safe house was found by the Death Squad this morning. "

" Witches? " Chris asked, tense and alert.

Darryl shrugged with difficulty, " He hasn't been back..."

Darryl didn't get to finish his sentence as a smoke stained and grim Cole Turner shimmered into the room.

" You didn't go to the Cleansing alone, did you?! " Chris asked, his voice rising. " You told me it was too dangerous to go anywhere near a Cleansing, and here you go, getting right in the middle of one! "

Cole cocked a sardonic eyebrow at the younger man.

" Finished? " He asked with a wry humor, and then continued before the irate Chris could answer.

" Yes, it's dangerous, but I got word that it wasn't just witches in this safe house. There was some other type of magical creature there, and I'm perfectly capable of taking out a few Death Squad members, thank you very much. I'm not exactly in my dotage yet. "

Chris glared at his mentor. Smartass, he fumed.

" Ok, fine. " Chris snapped. " What kind of magical creature went up into flames with the witches? "

Cole smiled; a not altogether pleasant smile.

" The Overlord made a slight mistake this time. "

Chris waited and finally exploded...

" Will you tell me what the fuck is going on?! "

The smile grew as Cole headed towards the washroom.

" Saddle up, buckeroo. We have a survivor to rescue. "


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you who have asked, yes this is an Altered Universe.

Out Of The Ashes

In The Realm of the Phoenix

By: Alchemystik

Chris wrinkled his nose and looked around the hospital ward he and Cole had just entered. The smell was nauseating, and the cries of the sick and the dying wrung his heart. Painkillers were as rare as they were expensive; they weren't used to help the living, but to ease the passing of the dying.

The ultra-modern hospital that Chris had been born at twenty two years ago had given way to a replica of the primitive hospitals of the 18th and 19th century. Medications were scarce, and only those who had the right amount of credits in their accounts got decent care. Even now, money was the motivating factor that ruled the lives of the people who dwelled in this nightmare world.

Electricity was only used in the Operating Room, the Emergency Room and the Delivery Room. All other areas were lit with alcohol lamps or kerosene lanterns. The fumes and smoke just added to the grim atmosphere, providing little in the way of true lighting.

" Over there in the corner. " Cole said, softly, and gestured. Chris looked in the direction he had indicated and saw a still form covered from head-to-toe in gauze.

" Why would they put a burn patient so far away from the nurses? " Chris whispered, but Cole put a finger to his lips as an overworked male nurse ran passed them towards the front of the large room.

Two nurses and a doctor were attempting to care for the approximately two hundred people crammed into the large room, but for Cole and Chris's purpose, the less people who saw them, the better.

Weaving their way between the wreakage of humans, Chris couldn't help but feel a deep burning anger.

" Cleansings, my ass! " He hissed at Cole. " Why have magical powers become such a crime?! The so-called Overlord commands an Underworld full of demons, and Death Squad Warlocks; the last time I check, those were considered magical creatures, too! "

Cole glared at the young man by his side. " Just zip it, junior. You can whine all you want once we get this person to safety..."

Cole's words broke off as screams began to fill the room. Five black clad men had shimmered into their midst, fireballs at the ready.

" Oh, shit. " Cole murmured, bleakly. " Death Squad! "

Chris ran the last few feet, arriving at the bed with the gauze wrapped figure on it. A pair of long lashed violet eyes fluttered open to look up at him, and his heart lurched inside his chest.

The survivor was a female, and from the outline of the gauze wrapped form, it was a young woman, perhaps even a teenager.

" Chris! " Cole yelled, dodging a fireball and answering with one of his own. " Orb him or her back home! Now! "

" I'm not leaving you! " Chris yelled back and used his telekinesis to redirect a fireball aimed at Cole, successfully vanquishing one member of the Death Squad.

" Do as you told! " Cole yelled again, but Chris stubbornly continued to deflect a few fireballs, and even succeeded in blowing up a member who got a bit too close for comfort.

Chris had just recently found out that he had inherited his mother's molecular manipulation, but was still a bit shaky about using it. The successful vanquish brought a momentarylook of pride to his handsome face.

Cole caught an energy ball in the shoulder and grunted with pain. He was still able to send the last Death Squad member to the Wastelands, and then dashed to Chris's side.

" Stubborn little shit. " He said through pain-gritted teeth, but a smile lurked on the chiseled lips; a smile reflected on Chris face.

" You did good, kid. Let's get...her? Let's get her to safety. "

" I'll call Dad to heal you both. " Chris promised, and then placed a gentle hand on the girl's leg, orbing away. Cole shimmered after him...

" Dad?! C'mon, Dad I know you can hear me! " Chris yelled as he placed the young victim on the couch in their living room. He paced the room, alternately muttering to himself and shouting for his father.

Cole was grimacing as Darryl cleaned the wound on his upper arm, finally letting out a yelp of pain.

Darryl grinned with gentle mockery, " Big bad ass demon, huh? " he said, lightly and Cole returned the grin.

A true sense of brotherhood existed between Darryl and Cole, even though the two men could not be any more different from each other if they tried. It was even more amazing, considering the rocky reintroduction the two men had shared.

After the death of Shelia and the boys, with catastrophic injuries, no home and no money, Darryl Morris, ex-cop and confidant of the Charmed Ones was living hand to mouth on the streets of Old Town. Cole had literally stumbled over his old aquaintance, and had immediately taken him into his warm and comfortable underground apartment.

Darryl, suspicious of this " new " Cole Turner, was belligerent and downright cruel at times. But the new Cole understood and tolerated the outbursts with stoicism and kindness. Cole paid for the surgeries that saved Darryl's life, but the turning point came when Leo Wyatt entrusted the demon with his sons' magical education.

" Are you nuts?! " Darryl had stormed at the Elder. " Have you forgotten the havoc he wrecked, the pain he caused?! "

Leo had placed a comforting hand on Darryl's twisted shoulder; " No, of course I haven't forgotten, but this Cole has changed, changed beyond recognition. Even the Elders marvel at his war on evil; do you know he has single-handed destroyed fifty TROOPS of Death Squad Members. Since his Rekindling..."

" Say what? " Darryl asked, still skeptical, but now interested. " What's a Rekindling? "

Leo smiled gently and explained. A Rekindling came about when a magical creature, whether good or evil, showed an exceptional reversal of his or her previous unhealthy behavior. The whole process was shrouded in mystery, but Cole Turner had been judged " Rekindled " by the Council of Elders, and their demonic counterparts. He had earned the respect of those of the upper world and the condemnation of those in the Underworld. Although, as Leo said with satisfaction, that condemnation was tinged with fear and a healthy dose of respect.

Darryl listened, a look of disbelief on his face. He remembered the pain and chaos Cole had wrecked on the Halliwell sisters, but Leo refused to place all the blame of the demon.

" The girls kept saying they wanted nothing to do with him, yet whenever the going got tough, they ran to him for help or advice. Those mixed signals and his inability to cope with his invincibility drove the Cole to the brink of despair..."

And then over the edge into insanity. Leo didn't voice those words, but Darryl caught the implication.

" You trust him? " Darryl asked, and Leo nodded in his usual solemn way.

" I trust him with my most precious possessions. My sons. "

Darryl remembered those early days, then shook his head to clear his thoughts. He finished cleaning Cole's wound, just as a golden light filled the room and coalesced into the figure of the Elder, Leo Wyatt.

" Blessed be. " He intoned, serenely, causing his son to roll his eyes and snap, " Just cut the crap and heal her, will ya? "

" Cole's been injured, too. " Darryl added, and Leo nodded as he made his way towards the still form on the couch.

But just as he held his hands over her body, the girl opened her eyes and cried out, " NO! "

Leo jerked his hands back as Chris tried to soothe her.

" It's ok, he'll make you well again. " He said in a soft and confident voice, but the girl began to struggle under his restraining hands.

" No! Burn me! I must BURN! " She yelled, and Leo stood stock still, gazing down at the violet blue eyes. They were totally lucid, and the truth dawned on him. He turned abruptly, placing a healing hand over Cole's wound, while he addressed his son in a soft but urgent tone.

" There's a box that belonged to your Mother and your Aunts in the closet. Inside is a bag labelled " Sacred Woods ". Find it and bring it to me immediately. "

Chris obey instantly, propelled by his father's firm tone. He located the box and then the bag, bringing it to his father who had finished healing a curious Cole.

Leo lifted the girl onto the floor and opened the bag. He placed several pieces of aromatic wood on her bandaged chest and then gestured to Cole.

" Would you be so kind as to give me a light? " He asked the demon with a slight smile on his face.

Cole moved forward, but Chris blocked his path.

" Are you two out of your fucking mind?! " He yelled, standing protectively over the young girl.

" There isn't much time. " Leo warned, " She failing. "

" Fine! Then let her die a normal, decent death. Not burned even worse than she already is! "

Cole had been watching and listening carefully, and looked at Leo with a raised eyebrow.

Leo nodded at the demon, confirming that Cole had indeed guessed correctly, and then gestured with a hand towards his son. It wasn't often that he used his powers, but the situation warrented that use now.

Chris found himself behind Cole, who took advantage of Leo's intervention by providing the stream of fire the Elder had requested.

" NO! " Chris yelled, lunging forward, only to be restrained by Cole.

" Watch and learn! " Cole barked at him, all the while pleased by the wiry strength Chris demonstrated.

" You bastards! " Chris snarled, fighting to break the demon's iron grip; and then stopped when the flames started to die down and turned a beautiful blue color. The colr danced and shimmered, appearing alive.

" What's happening? " He whispered, mesmerized by the sparkling flames and the fact that the girl's body had been completely consumed in less than two minutes.

" Watch. " Leo told his son, quietly, and the four men stared at the bluish gray pile of ashes that lay on the carpet. A carpet that showed no signs that fire had ever touched it.

At first, Chris didn't see anything happen to the still sparkling ashes. At least, nothing out of the ordinary. That is, if you discount the fact that he had just watch his father and his mentor burn a woman to death. A young woman. A beautiful woman.

He sighed impatiently, and was ready to turn away, when he saw white lights glittering among the ashes.

He watch, his jaw dropping as the ashes began to rise, and kept rising higher and higher. In a matter of minutes, a fully formed, naked, unblemished and thoroughly alive female stood before them.

She blinked those incredible violet eyes and then blushed as she glanced down at her unclothed form.

Cole snatched an afghan from the back of the couch and wrapped the grateful girl in it.

Leo smiled as the girl bowed her head and murmured, " I thank you, Wise One. "

" You are most welcome, young Phoenix. " He answered and then turned to his son.

" Reborn from the ashes that consumed her, this is a REAL Phoenix, not a watered down version like those assassin witches.

Chris flushed, knowing that his father was referring to his ex-girlfriend, Bianca. Her participation in her " birthright " had severed the bond of affection between them. Bianca was born to kill, and now served the Overlord in that capacity.

" What's your name? " Cole asked, curiously, and the girl blushed again.

" Cassandra. " She whispered, and then straightened her spine and answered again in a proud voice...

" The Princess Cassandra. Future ruler of my People. "

Cole and Leo nodded in understanding, Darryl looked a bit perplexed, and Chris...

Chris had never seen anything as exotic, exciting or beautiful as this Phoenix Princess.

Her long chestnut brown hair held highlights of fire, both gold and red. The eyes were like the rarest of jewels, a true violet blue color that at times, looked like the finest of amethysts. Her skin was the color of cream, and although she wasn't an overly tall girl, her slenderness gave her the illusion of height.

" Find her some clothes. " Leo said to his son. " She has a story to tell..."


	3. Chapter 3

Out Of The Ashes

When Wyatt Calls

By: Alchemystik

Chris found an old pair of shorts and a t-shirt, outgrown but still serviceable, and brought them to his father. Cassandra asked, shyly, if she could shower, as a " rebirth " left one feeling a bit on the dirty side.

Cole gallantly showed her the way to the well-equipped bathroom, and Chris made his way to the sofa. But just as he was lowering himself, a tightening at the back of his neck made him straighten up.

" What's wrong? " Darryl asked, always sensitive to Chris's moods and needs.

" Uh...just a bit of a headache. " Chris murmured and forstalled Darryl's next comment. " I'll just get an aspirin from the kitchen.

He hurried into the separate kitchen, and let the swinging door shut behind him. He leaned back against the cold granite countertop; the tightening had become a tingling, and he focused all his attention on the telepathic connection that existed between his brother and himself .

" Wyatt? " Chris whispered.

Hey, little bro" Wyatt's voice echoed in his mind. "Let's keep it just between us, ok? Mind only, no voice."

"You ok?" Chris thought; " it's been a long time, I've been worried."

"Hey, I'm fine." Wyatt reassured him. "I sleep by day, move around at night. There's still some safe houses for people like us out there. "

Safe houses. For people like us. Chris closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. In this nightmare world they tried to live in, those like Wyatt and himself were the enemy. The Hunted.

Time was short, and there was so much Chris wanted to ask, but he knew that Wyatt was taking a huge risk just contacting him. There existed a council of demons who shared their ability to communicate telepathically; their mission was to pinpoint and apprehend those other magical beings whose thoughts they intercepted. People like Wyatt and himself.

" Chris, I'm going to do it. " Wyatt said, and then cut off the protesting thought Chris had barely formed. " Listen to me! I can get in there, I know I can! With the powers I have, they'll believe I'm a Dark Witch, and then I'll find this Overlord! And when I do..."

" You think you'll find Mom and our Aunts, don't you? "

" I know I will! " His brother said, passionately. " As for this so-called Overlord, we'll see how tough he is when he's confronted with the Chosen One. "

Chris took a deep breath, squeezing back a small tear. " Just be careful. Chosen or not, you're still not invincible, Wy. I've lost too much, don't make me lose you too. "

Wyatt chuckled, quietly; " You aren't getting rid of me that easily. And, Chris? "

" Yeah? "

" Pinky swear. "

Chris chuckled, too, even as other tears slipped from beneath his closed lids, " Pinky swear, Wy. "

The silence in his head was deafening after his brother broke the connection.

Pinky swear. Chris remembered when those two little words were born.

It was a rainy day, and an eight year old Chris moped around the house. Wyatt was obsessed with a new video game, his parents were out shopping and his Aunt Paige, who was babysitting that day, was almost nine months pregnant and exhausted. She and Chris had been watching a movie, but after a few funny scenes passed by without Aunt Paige's characteristic laugh, Chris had looked over and saw that his aunt had fallen asleep. Since both of his Aunts had had children before, Chris knew that it was normal for her to be tired right now, and his always close relationship with Paige made he tiptoed out of the room and let her sleep.

Pretty soon, he'd have a new little cousin and that made Chris happy. He loved little babies, and had asked his Mom and Dad if there would be a new baby in their house soon. His father had chuckled and his mother had blushed, but they hadn't really given him an answer. Not then, at least. He often wondered, now, what had happened to the child his mother had been carrying when she disappeared.

He wandered aimlessly upstairs, and was surprised to see Wyatt going up the stairs towards the Attic. He knew that he and his brother weren't suppose to go up there without either their Mother or their Aunts. Potion ingredients, magic books and the most sacred treasure of all, the Halliwell Book of Shadows was in that big, shadowy room, and it wasn't a place for boys to play. At least, that's what their parents told them. Wyatt usually just shrugged; he knew everything that was in the Book of Shadows, knew all the potion ingedients, too. Wyatt was The Chosen One, born with powers and knowledge of the highest calibre. Chris had powers, too, but he wasn't Chosen. He was just plain Chris.

Yet Wyatt never made him feel inferior in any way. In fact, Chris had a few powers that Wyatt didn't, and the two brothers together were a formidible team.

That rainy afternoon, though, Wyatt was in a strange mood. He stood in the doorway of the attic, just staring straight ahead, until Chris bumped him from behind.

" Chris! Don't sneak up on me like that! " Wyatt whispered, harshly.

" I didn't! " Chris whispered back, indignantly. " I made lots of noise coming up here! "

Wyatt didn't say anything after that. He just stood there, and it was then that Chris experienced the first pangs of the telepathic connection with his big brother...

Chris angrily dashed the tears off his cheeks. His head hurt for real now; it always did after a mind meld with Wyatt. He searched the cabinet for the aspirin he now needed.

Pinky Swear.

He drifted back into the past as he waited for the analgesic to take effect...

" Chris? " Wyatt's voice had sounded in his eight year old brain. " Don't be scared. "

" Wyatt? What's happening? " Chris whispered but Wyatt shook his head.

" Don't talk with your mouth, talk with your mind. Go on, you can do it. "

Chris fidgited, but decided to try. He knew his big brother; Wyatt wouldn't give up until Chris had at least tried to do whatever it was Wyatt was asking him to try. Nor would he place his little brother in danger.

" Come on! " Wyatt's voice echoed in Chris's head.

" OKAY! " Chris's thoughts boomed back at him. " Jeez, you can be such a nag sometimes! "

Wyatt spun around, a huge grin on his face. " You did it! " He said, out loud this time.

Chris grinned back, showing the empty space where his new front tooth was growing in. " Yeah, I did! "

" This is our secret, Chris. " Wyatt told him, in a grown-up and serious way. " Whenever we need to talk private like, this is how we'll do it. Ok? "

Chris nodded, " Ok. But it makes my head hurt. "

" I know, mine, too. " Wyatt had told him. And then the two brothers had linked their pinky fingers together.

" Pinky swear that you'll never tell a single soul. " Wyatt said.

" I swear. " Chris had answered, solemnly. " Now you. "

" I swear, too. "

Pinkey swear.

Over the years it had evolved into a secret sign, a piece of the language that only the two brothers shared. It was used as a warning when Chris, always much more open and obedient than Wyatt, began to answer a question put to him by one of their parents. All Wyatt had to do was say, " Chris, pinky swear! " and Chris knew he had better come up with a good lie.

It meant something different each time it was used, but always, always...the Halliwell boys understood the implication behind it.

Today, it had meant all the things that adult men, brothers or no, did not say aloud to each other.

Be careful. Stay safe. Be well...

I love you.

Chris sighed, and then stiffened. He felt rather than heard the presence behind him and whirled around to face an inscrutible Cole leaning against the door jamb.

" Where is he? " Cole asked, quietly, and Chris scowled.

" You know, it's RUDE to listen in on private mental conversations, even if you have the power to do so! "

Cole cocked an elegant brow, " I didn't listen in, but I'm well aware of everything that happens to you. That's my job, remember? I could feel what was going on, and I did have the good manners to wait until you were finished before coming to look for you. "

Chris flushed and mumbled a disgruntled apology, " He's ok...for now. But I think he's seriously considering infiltrating the Overlord's headquarters. The dumb asshole! "

Cole shrugged, " Considering that the Overlord has made himself comfortable in the old Halliwell Manse, Wyatt would certainly feel at home. "

" That's not funny! "

" It wasn't meant to be funny. " Cole snapped, " THINK about it! There are nooks and crannies, powers, potions and books unknown in that place. Unknown to the Overlord, but NOT to Wyatt! "

Chris was silent, digesting that information. Suddenly, his head snapped up and he looked at Cole with fear on his face.

" What about the Nexus?! Do you think the Overlord knows about it? "

Cole shrugged again, then pushed himself upright and strolled into the kitchen, reaching for the bag of coffee. " If he hasn't learned about it by now, I'm sure Wyatt will introduce him to it. "

" With Wyatt's powers, " Chris began, and then let his voice trail off.

Cole flipped the switch on the coffeemaker, and listened to the reassuring gurgle before turning to face a distraught Chris.

" With Wyatt's powers, he could easily access the Nexus. Is he foolish enough to think that he can control the Nexus instead of visa versa? Perhaps. Wyatt's one glaring fault is his inability to separate his emotions from the task at hand. "

Cole looked intently at Chris, " It's a fault you happen to share with him. In fact, the entire Halliwell family is guilty of that. "

" Well excuse us for having feelings! Just because you demons can turn yours on and off like a fucking light switch, doesn't mean we can! "

Chris glared at his mentor, his friend. Why was he doing this? Why was he trying to provoke a confrontation?

Because...

Chris shook his head, trying to clear the emotional turmoil from his mind.

Just what Cole was trying to do. Calm him down, make him see things as they truly were, and not through the glass of emotion.

" You see? " Cole said, quietly. " When you banish emotions, you're able to think clearly, analyze a situation more fully. Wyatt knows the risks, he knows the danger. He has an immense arsenal of powers and the element of surprise on his side. He's made the right choice. "

Chris nodded, and helped Cole fix a tray with coffee cups, sugar, creaer, etc.

" It's just...hard. When it's someone close to you. " Chris explained, lamely, and Cole looked up from pouring the coffee into the carafe.

" I know how hard it is, Chris. We demons feel. We laugh and cry. "

" And we love. "

Chris looked at the demon who had taught him, challenged him and loved him for eight long years.

" I know. I know that very well. " Chris answered with a slight smile. A smile echoed on Cole's handsome face.

" C'mon, " Cole said, picking up the carafe and letting Chris take the tray. " Let's see if our " guest " is ready to tell her story. "


	4. Chapter 4

Out Of The Ashes

A Phoenix Tale

By: Alchemystik

Cassandra looked small, fragile and utterly adorable in Chris's old sweat shorts and shirt. As the men settled around her, waiting for her to begin, she felt herself color slightly. Never had she felt so vulnerable or out of place among humans.

And here she was half-human herself, although that was never discussed in her community. It was a good thing that powers and position were handed down through the female line; one could doubt the paternal line, but never the maternal. All knew who gave birth to whom in her world. Her Mother had been in line to rule, but her sudden death left a young Cassandra both grieving and attempting to adjust to her new status.

Cassandra thought about the few facts she had gleaned about her Father. Her mother had said he was a kind man, powerful in his own way, but they could not stay together. It was HIS destiny to move on to a different place and time.

Time? Was he a time traveller?

Cassandra tried to ask questions, but all discussions were ended by her grandmother, who had snapped that they were better off without his " interference "

" Did he die? " A young Cassandra had asked the old woman, her large eyes round with hope and wonder.

There was a moment of silence, as her grandmother gazed off into the distance, a strange and stern expression on her aging face. Her own mother was silent, her face lowered, eyes wet with tears.

" Yes. " She finally answered, rising from her Matriarch Chair. " He died. "

Cassandra never dared ask about him again.

While Cassandra was temporarily lost in her own thoughts, the men in the room examined her closely.

" Poor little thing. " Darryl thought to himself, trying to shift to a more comfortable position in his wheelchair. The loss of his own family made him much more compassionate towards the young orphan in their midsts.

Cole studied her in a deceptively lazy way, as was his wont. It was his job to be wary, on edge. The good of all those who relied on his protection depended on his keen sense of danger.

Danger certainly didn't eminate from the girl on the couch. She looked small and vulnerable, with a peculiar resemblence to someone...

Phoebe? Piper?

Not in coloring, but the carriage of the head, the movement of the hands, some fleeting aspect of appearance drew the demon's attention. Phoebe and Piper's characteristics were duplicated in this young creature. It stimulated his mind...

And tugged at his heartstrings...

Leo was studying the young Phoenix closely, too. As an Elder, he had come into occasional contact with her race, but for the most part, there was little interaction. Humans and the Phoenix were silent allies, but didn't mix.

He, too, like Cole, saw a resemblance in Cassandra to the Halliwell women he had known and loved. An ever shifting canvas of elusive qualities brought all four sisters to mind, and the high cheekbones and defined brows even evoked Patty and Grams.

Who was these magical creature? Leo mused, silently. What was it about her that stirred so many memories?

Chris studied her in curiosity and then in a subtle intensity, applying the skills he had learned from Cole. She was nervous, scared really. Well, who could blame her? If she hadn't been who and what she was, her life would have ended in the last " Cleansing. " A daunting thought for any mind to grasp, and she was still very young. That she was attractive was undeniable, but Chris felt more of a protective tenderness towards the girl than any other emotion.

Except, perhaps, impatience. Would she never speak?!

Cassandra sensed the scrutiny and took a deep breath, looking around at her expectant audience.

The older man in the wheelchair smiled at her in a kindly way, while the Elder waited with the extreme patience of his kind. The Phoenix community's only real contact with the upper realm was through the Elders that travelled amongts all magical creatures. The all seemed the same to Cassandra; quiet, serene and rather dull.

The tall, handsome man was unsmiling and alert; Cassandra felt something different about this man. His magic aura was strong but of a darker hue than those around him. She felt a bit uncomfortable under his intense scrutiny, but although he radiated a sense of danger, she felt no fear, nor did those grouped around him.

She had been taught to accept all unless they proved unworthy, and to that she would hold.

Chris's sigh of impatience brought him to her attention. He was older than her by perhaps six human yesrs. It was really difficult to tell, as a phoenix aged at a different rate, and counted time in a different way than the human world.

He was handsome in an almost delicate way, yet he radiated a blinding white aura. That, to Cassandra, indicated that he was a powerful practitioner of good magic. He also possessed a wiry strength that complimented the beauty of his glossy golden brown hair and green eyes.

" I'm..I'm not used to speaking amongst so many diverse beings. " Cassandra began in a shy yet steady tone.

" Forgive me, Highness, " Leo said, standing up, " I've been rude and have not introduced my companions.

He gestured to Darryl, explaining his importance to the Halliwell family and to those around him. Leo skirted around the loss of Darryl's family, but Cassandra understood that the man in the wheelchair had lost people he loved and had suffered life-changing injuries due to the Overlord's " Cleansings "...just as she had.

Darryl looked at the young girl in wonder. The balm of her compassion for him was almost a physical thing. It was if she had placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and said, " I understand. "

" The man in the corner is a unique friend and confidant of mine and my wife's family; a teacher of my sons. Once known as the most feared of demons, he has done nothing but good in the years he has resurfaced. I've entrusted my sons education to him, a move I did not take lightly. Cole Turner will be the best ally a Phoenix has even met. "

Cassandra looked askewed at the handsome man with the dark hair and sea-like eyes. A mixture of blue and green, they were indeed beautiful to behold. But...

A DEMON?! Her grandmother would be appalled that she had even shared a room with such a creature, yet this demon risked exposure and death to rescue her. She would honor him for that alone.

" I thank you for your bravery and gallantry. " Cassandra said gravely to Cole, who smiled at her with a warmth that belied all she had learned about the demonic world.

" You are most welcome. " Cole answered, inclining his sleek head, amused to see her cheeks flush a delicate rose.

So very young, Cole thought, pensively. Young, beautiful, royal...and in danger. He, too, felt protective about this lovely young lady. She would not be hurt again; not on HIS watch.

" And, last...my son Chris Perry Halliwell; a witch/Elder-whitelighter of the highest calibre. One of the last of a long line of the most powerful white witches in the world. Son of a Charmed One. "

Cassandra's lush mouth made a silent " O ". Everyone with a drop of magical blood in them knew of the Charmed Ones; and their mysterious disappearance almost fourteen years ago.

" Hey. " Chris said, giving her a grin which deepened the flush on her cheeks, " You gonna keep us in suspense? "

Cassandra looked confused, " I beg your pardon? "

Leo gave a rare smile, " None of those here, save myself, has had the pleasure of a Phoenix's company. Especially one of royal blood. "

" Oh, of course. " Cassandra said, slightly flustered, " Well, we're not all that different from humans, especially those of us who have human blood in us. "

" Like you? " Chris asked, eagerly, " Do you live in nests, lay eggs, fly? "

Leo made a movement with his hand, warning Chris to cease his questioning. Cassandra, for her part, looked down her slender nose at the young man opposite her; lay eggs, indeed!

" Our communities are built in trees for safety, but we mate and give birth just as your race does. As for flying, do you see feathers on me? " She said with a haughty mix of ire and candor.

Chris had the grace to blush and hold his tongue for the time being.

" My grandmother is The Matriarch, or what you would call a Queen, I suppose. My mother was the sub-matriarch, but upon her death I assumed that role. Humans would refer to me as the heir-apparent or the Princess, as many of my people call me. "

" I know virtually nothing about my father except that he arrived in our place and time from some other dimension. He was human, but also a powerful witch, one who was referred to as " Chosen. "

The men in the room froze, exchanging incredulous glances. Cassandra, hyper-sensitive to all emotions, looked around, puzzled.

" Have I said something wrong or perhaps shocking? "

Leo cleared his throat, " It's just that...my eldest son, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, is considered the strongest good magical being ever born. He is referred to as " The Chosen One. "

It was Cassandra's turn to look stunned...

" What is it? " Cole asked her gently, as not to frighten her.

" My father...my father's name was Wyatt. My mother told me that much. I don't know his middle name or last name, but I'm sure about his first name. It was Wyatt. "

" How old was he when he met your mother? " Leo queried, as Cole and Darryl mumured softly and Chris sat transfixed in wonder.

" I'm sixteen human years, eighteen by Phoenix calculations. My mother was twenty two at my birth and thirty at her death. She said my father was approximately her age when they...ah...mated. "

" Dad? " Chris said, looking at his father, " You know as well as I do that Wyatt's future changed twice. Once after Gideon's death and once more after The Charmed One's final battle. You, yourself said that Wyatt & I still existed in the future time, remember?! And Wyatt has the power to travel outside of space and time! "

Leo nodded, slowly, " It's possible..."

" It's more than possible, " Cole said to Leo in a quiet tone. " Look at her. "

" Yeah, " Darryl chimed in, " She looks like all the Halliwell women blended together. "

" What are you talking about?! " Cassandra asked, frightened and confused, and Leo crossed to her side and placed a warm hand on her shaking shoulder.

" I feel I must re-welcome you..."

" As my grand-daughter. "


	5. Chapter 5

Out Of The Ashes

Phoenix Song

By: Alchemystik

Wyatt paused across the street from the Halliwell Manor and looked at the once lovely house in dismay. The paint had peeled from the wood siding, some of the leaded glass windows that had been his mother's pride and joy were cracked and broken. The grass and gardens were gone, and weeds took their place.

A huge iron fence with a large gate now encircled the property and forbid access. Two men dressed in the uniform of the Death Squad were stationed on either side of the gate, watching him with obvious interest and distrust.

He could pass for a warlock, he knew he could. How many times had his Aunt Phoebe recounted her days with Cole; the same Cole who had taught and protected his brother and himself, yet a dark Cole, a different entity. One that had finally been vanquished by his family.

Only to be " rekindled " in a way and for a purpose that no one was quite sure about.

Aunt Phoebe talked to him about the dark side. She wanted him to know that the witches in their family had a...peculiar attraction to the other half of magic.

" Evil is evil, Wyatt, never forget that. " His aunt had told him on his thirteenth birthday. " No matter how interesting or innocent it appears, if you let your guard down for even one second, it can grab you. And, believe me, it doesn't like to let go. "

" You sound like you know all about it. " Wyatt had commented, fascinated by the look on his Aunt Phoebe's face. A look of desire and revulsion at the same time.

" I've seen things and been places that a good witch should have no knowledge about. " She had answered him, candidly. " For alot of years, I blamed Cole for all my...yearnings, but that was unfair and untrue. Many times, Cole tried to steer me away from crossing a line, but I didn't listen. And when the inevitable happened, I blamed him. Which was just as evil. "

Wyatt didn't really understand what she was talking about, but something about the forbidden world of dark magic excited him...

And he saw no harm in doing a bit of extracurricular study about that part of magic on his own.

Now, the most powerful GOOD witch ever born, was the most powerful, period. He had a pretty good idea that Cole was aware of his foray into the other side, but so far, the demon had held his peace.

Which meant there was a reason for his knowledge, just like there was a reason for anything magical. He learned that as a child, and it had been reinforced many times in his growing up years.

He was also fairly sure that if he crossed the invisible line known only to the demon, the repercussions would be severe. Cole had been a fair but formidible teacher, and as powerful as Wyatt knew he was, he had no desire to go one-on-one with Cole.

Or his demonic alter-ego, Belthazor.

He pushed his memories away. Suffice it to say, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell could pass any test the so-called " Overlord " could throw his way. He was sure of it.

He took a deep breath and began to cross the street, when a sudden itching began at the back of his neck. He paused as the itching became a burning, and a faint pressure began in the back of his head.

Shit. Of all times for his brother, Chris, to contact him telepathically.

Wyatt had the ability to put arrogance on like a fine scarf, and he thanked all the Gods and Goddesses for that gift as he ambled passed the old manor. The guards watched him with a mixture of curiosity and interest, but he heard no outcry, felt no hand upon his shoulder. He rounded the corner and orbed to Cole's safe little corner of the world, far below the surface of the city...

-----

Cassandra sank back down onto the sofa in a state of shock as the men in the room discussed this surprising turn of events in an increasingly heated manner.

" I TOLD you that particular power needed to be permanently bound! " Cole spat at Leo who retorted in an equally aggressive tone.

" YOU were suppose to be watching them! Teaching them! "

" I'm not a goddamn babysitter! "

" Can we not do this? " Darryl asked, trying to defuse the situation.

Cole and Leo both swung around on the former cop; " YOU were their guardian! You're just as guilty! " Cole yelled, his usually handsome face red with anger.

" Hey! " Darryl yelled back, " I did my best, but it's not like I could chase after them, or do anything about their powers! I'm not the magical one here, remember?! "

Chris edged his way towards the wall, envy burning in his soul. He couldn't even FIND a girl to date, and Wyatt was time travelling left and right, picking them up, knocking them up, and blithely going on his way!

The lucky bastard.

The voices rose higher, the anger in the room almost palpable. Suddenly, they all became aware of an undercurrent of sound, a melody hummed so softly that the ear had to strain to hear it; a melody of such aching beauty, that the anger, and even the reason behind it slowly drained away.

All eyes turned to the girl on the sofa, and saw the violet eyes soft with compassion, even though the pink lps were curved in an amused smile.

" The Song of the Phoenix " Leo said quietly, awe apparent in his voice.

" What did you do to us? " Cole asked, the anger gone, yet curiosity remaining.

Before Cassandra could answer, Chris moved forward, his eyes upon the young girl who he now knew to be his niece.

" You can defuse anger with a song? " He asked, softly.

Cassandra shook her head, " Not really. We just...when we hum certain notes, different things happen. We truly live to obey and serve all creatures; We try to bring peace wherever there is turmoil, hope where there is hopelessness, help where there is need. But do not think us to be a race of weaklings, or ones easily swayed...for the same notes, sung in different order and tone can bring great harm to our enemies. "

Darryl furrowed his brow, " I don't understand. "

Leo answered the question quietly, but with great feeling. " The Phoenix are not a race of warriors. They have no need to be..."

" For they can kill with a word. "

There was a silence in the room, broken only by the twinkling of lights as Wyatt orbed in...


End file.
